


Hawk Watching

by chimeradragon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Frosthawk - Freeform, Gen, Hawki - Freeform, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is having trouble sleeping and gets help from an unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: none to speak of.  
Pairing: Hawki (Hawkeye/Loki) friendship  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. I make no profit from this.  
Author Notes: Just a little fun with our God of Mischief and Master Assassin Archer.

A groan of confusion broke free from tired lips.

Clint's head thrashed a little in his sleep as he dreamed. He could practically feel a presence in the back of his mind. Calling to him. Trying to comfort him. 

But that didn't make sense. The only person he'd ever felt in his head had been Loki, and he'd been manipulating him from the time they met. He'd controlled Hawkeye's mind and made him turn against his friends. 

And he was back on Asgard.

Wasn't he?

Clint sat up with a gasp. Legs tangled in his sheets as he looked around the room. 

He was alone in his room of the Avenger's Tower. It was still dark outside and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Granted, with this group that didn't mean a whole lot. He sighed as he ran a tired hand through his hair and untangled himself so he could stand and walk to the window. 

He pressed his sweat drenched forehead against the glass and let the cool seep into him. 

The feeling of eyes on him made him open his eyes and look around for where ever the threat was coming from. 

There was nothing in the room that he could see. No threat. No one. 

All alone. 

The thought made a shiver run up his spine. He never had a problem with being alone before Loki. But ever since... he'd be disquieted by the thought that he was the only one in his head. There was no one watching over him. No one to help guide him if he needed it. 

And there were times in his past he wished he'd had someone to guide him. Tell him when a plan was stupid. Loki had been different. He'd been... trying to help in his own insanity twisted way. And Clint couldn't really begrudge what he'd been trying to do. He didn't want others to have to suffer the indecisiveness that had befallen the young Asgardian prince before. The feeling of the need to do better.

Be more. 

Have the most power. 

Clint shook his head and walked out on to the open air balcony. The cold, fall air hit his face and cooled his overheated body. “Loki... if you're out there. I wish you could know that ... I understand why you did what you did. Hell, I even forgive you. Your methods were bat shit. And people don't truly need freedom from freedom. We all just need ... guidance from time to time. And the knowledge that it's okay to ask for help. We've gotten to the point that ... it's considered weak to want to get help from others.” He sighed and laughed to himself. “I'm talking to someone on another planet, in the cold, on an open balcony, in my pajama pants. I sound insane. And someone I'm suppose to hate at that!”

“It's not crazy to want guidance,” Loki's voice floated from the railing far to his right. The misty image of Loki sitting perched on the rail watched him. He looked regal. Elegant.

“You look good,” Clint said after a few moments of staring. 

“I know. But ... Father, mother, and ... Thor were able to help me. I'm not ready to leave Asgard yet. But I could feel you,” Loki replied. “That's why I'm here. Like this.”

“You can feel me?” Clint asked, a little shocked. Disbelief flooded him for a moment. “Why would you care about me, of all people?”

“I have my reasons,” Loki replied quietly. 

“You gonna share those reasons? Or is this a late night game of twenty questions?” 

Loki looked distant for a few moments before turning back to Clint. “I feel bad about what I've done and I don't want you to hate me. I saw more than someone to serve me when I changed you. Even in my manic state I ... I felt a connection to you. I wanted to have you near me. To help me. Perhaps, even stop me. And in the end... you and your friends did stop me. And for that I am eternally grateful.”

Clint laughed a little, the sound was frail and taken away by the wind as soon as it left the archer's lips. “A connection? To me?”

“Yes. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?”

“Because. Despite the fact that you tried to take over the Earth; Midgard as you call it, with your army of inter-dimensional aliens. You were a Prince on your Home world. A prince! I've never been anything more than ... a kid with a few tricks up my sleeve. Even amongst the rest of the Avengers. I'm completely human. There's not thing special about me. I'm an assassin.”

“And that makes you more human than any of them,” Loki replied. “I know I am a prince on my world. But ... I too was just a boy with tricks. No one ever took me seriously. I believe that is one of the reasons I acted out the way I did. I ... I did not have friends. Not the way Thor did. They were his friends. Not mine. Too many saw him and regarded me as someone to tolerate, for I did not often stray from my brother. He is a good person to be around. More so now.”

“But you wished for people to see you as more than Thor's brother?” Clint asked. “For a long time my identity was only as a circus performer. Hawkeye ... the trick archer. Yeah, some great way to be known. No one really knew me. My brother left the circus and turned to a life of crime. When I tried to stop him, I was accused of the crime. No one would listen to me that I was innocent. And so that's what I was known as. A criminal from the circus. Until I made a name for myself as an assassin.”

“Yet you help your world?”

“It's worth it for the people that never got the chance to tell their story. To make others feel safe.”

“What kind of tricks did you do?” Loki asked as he watched Clint.

“Lots of different ones. All with a bow. You ever going to visit Earth again?”

“Not for a while. But perhaps you could visit Asgard. I believe there are others that would also enjoy a display of your skills.”

“Maybe. But we don't have a Bifrost and we gave the tesseract back to you,” Clint replied with a small laugh. “Though, it's nice to be appreciated.”

“Indeed,” Loki replied. He sighed and closed his eyes, almost like he could feel the wind on his face. 

“Can you actually feel that breeze?”

“In a way.”

“Really? That's cool. So... anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Nothing of particular import. I enjoy your company,” Loki replied as he hopped down off the railing. “I can somewhat feel the air and the ground. But not as I would if I were truly by your side.”

“You like being around me?” Clint asked, disbelief clouded his voice. “Why would you want to spend time around a boring human?”

“You are far from boring, Clinton Barton,” Loki replied. 

“You do realize you don't have to say my full name every time,” Clint replied with a small laugh. “It sounds a little ... too formal.”

“Then what should I call you? Hawkeye?” Loki asked as he gave an adorable headtilt.

“Clint is fine. Or Hawkeye. Whichever. People call me both. Well, my friends call me both,” he replied. He sighed as he sat down on the deck lounger and looked over at Loki. He could actually see some of the city lights and stars through the other man's image. “I can see through you.”

Loki laughed at the comment. His face lit up with joy for a moment before he calmed and looked back. “Yes. That is because what you see is merely a projection of me. I told you I was not truly, physically here. Is there anything you would like to talk about, Hawkeye?”

Clint looked over and felt a swell of ... something in his chest. He smiled a little before looking over. “Thanks, Loki.”

“You are welcome,” Loki replied as he let a small smile grace his own features.

Clint couldn't help the smile that came to his own face as he watched the demigod smile. The expression seemed to light both their features and lighten the mood considerably.

Several minutes or hours passed, though neither seemed to mind. Clint moved between watching the stars and watching Loki at regular intervals. Both seemed to soothe his racing mind and restless body. 

“You should get sleep,” Loki said at last, breaking the comfortable silence as though they hadn't just spent the better part of two hours not talking. “You humans are fairly ... fragile. At least in body. Though your minds are truly fascinating.”

Clint gave another head shake and a smile. 

“It's true. We do need our sleep.”

“Then rest well. Clint Barton,” Loki replied formally. “Rest, and know that I am watching you, Hawkye.”

Clint lay back on the lounger and quickly drifted off. He slept peacefully, his mind filled with some ancient song, sung in a beautiful masculine voice and the feeling of a friend watching over him.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Minor AU, post Avengers(2012)  
Paring: Hawki(FrostHawk)  
Notes: Since a few people requested it and fed the bunnies I've written more! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2:

Clint turned towards the open window. The familiar feeling of eyes on him had niggled at the back of his mind. He stood and walked towards it, looking outside. Certain it was just Tony toying with him. His eyes scanned the skyline and saw nothing. 

"Tony?" he called out the open window, thinking the billionaire might have landed just below the window. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd done it. He looked down and still saw nothing but empty air. 

With a mental shake the turned back towards his worktable, intent on finishing the quiver of arrows he'd been working on. He knew he could ask for them to made for him but they never felt quite right when he ordered the custom arrow heads. Standard ones were fine but the explosive tips and grappling hooks need a more personal touch. 

"Clinton..." a voice ghosted from the direction of his balcony. His head snapped up and he set his tools back down, walking for the door. 

"Loki?" he called softly, tone curious. It had been more than a month since the god had last shown up on his balcony to help him fall back asleep. 

More than a month of wondering if he'd lost his mind.

"Clinton..." Loki's voice filtered through the closed door as he moved to open it and walk out. 

There was no sign of the dark haired god but that didn't stop the archer from opening the doors and stepping outside again. He sighed as the cool air hit his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the wind.

"Clint... Hawkeye..." Loki's voice sounded stronger this time. 

Grey-blue eyes snapped open to come face to face with bright green. "Loki!" Clint started as he took a half-step back. The demigod seemed solid as ever where he was perched on the railing much as he had been the last time the archer had seen him.

"That would be my name," Loki replied with a grin.

"I thought you wouldn't be visiting Earth anytime soon?" Clint asked, as he examined the green clad man before him. He didn't see anything odd showing through as the stars had the last time. 

"I'm still not here," Loki laughed, his face lit up with the genuine joy. He hopped down off the railing to stand next to Barton. "But I felt you again. Your mind calls to me."

"How is that even possible?" Clint asked as he noted the shimmer in the projection before him as he landed. 

"When I was affected by the staff and the Tesseract, it did more than give me control over your loyalty. It doesn't truly work that way. The reason you were as loyal to me as you were is because it is Fate. We were meant to meet. And more than that. But things were ... changed by the interference of that power source," Loki replied. 

"Really?"

"Truly. I do not wish deceive you. Hence, I am here. And enjoying your company once more."

"You are weird," Clint sighed as he sat on his lounger. 

"I believe you have said so before, yet you still crave my company. Enjoy it even."

"Crazy people are more fun. Look at the people I save the world with!" 

Loki's head tipped back as he laughed, his eyes sparkled a little. 

"You look good when you laugh," Clint observed as he watched the other. 

"Thank you."

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I'm stating the truth."

"As you know how to do little else in the company of those you like. I did take the time to poke around while I was in your head, remember?" Loki replied. 

Clint frowned. "I remember. But I want to know why. All you had to do was ask. At that point I would have done anything you asked of me."

"I know. But I wanted to know if it was possible for your friends and allies to defeat me without too much of our help. It had to look genuine. I needed to truly escape the Chitarui. They ... they made what I did under their influence look like a walk in the park. And it was far from that. I still feel badly about my behavior. You will send my regards to Miss Romanov?"

"Tasha? She'd think I was losing my mind. Best if you do that in person. And will chocolate as a shield. And maybe hide behind your brother..." Clint looked thoughtful for a moment. "And Cap. Then she might take the candy and listen to you before she kicks your ass."

"Even if I explained the situation."

"Dude, you called her a whining cunt."

"Creatively," Loki pouted. 

"And she'll give you points for that. Maybe not beat you quite a badly."

"I am still a god!"

"And that just means you'll survive the punishment and be able to take it all in one go. But if you start with 'I'm really sorry and had been brainwashed' she'll probably listen. She ... has experience with those kinds of things."

"I remember you saying as much. That's why I never tried to recruit her to my side. It would have ended unfavorably."

"You could say that again."

"But why would I want to if you heard what I said the first time?" Loki asked, confusion clear on his face. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, Earth slang. I am still getting used to it."

"And doing a good job. Do you watch me often? Or just when I can see you?"

"This projection takes effort. Listening to your absent thoughts, and those you express towards or to others I can hear. But I don't do that often either. It would be too much of an invasion of your privacy. And I do believe I've done enough of that to last you two lifetimes."

"That's true. But it worked out in the end. You got stopped the Chitauri didn't get the cube, and you're getting back to your old self. Despite the lives that were lost."

"I do feel terribly about that."

"As Tasha told me. Don't let it get to you. You weren't in control so you're not completely accountable for what you did. Just... try to keep living and helping for those that aren't around anymore," Clint replied. He started to reach out and put a hand on Loki's shoulder only to remember at the last moment he couldn't actually touch he raven haired demigod. "Just ... try. That's all you can do. One day at a time."

"Isn't that the motto for a support group for drinkers?" Loki asked even the ghost of a smile started to break out on his face again. 

"It works doesn't it?" Clint asked.   
"It does. Thank you. I shall be watching. Take care, my Hawk."

And with those parting words Loki's image faded away with a swirl of green sparks.

The End?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay for those of you that have been waiting so long for more. I'm working hard on it! Thank you for your patience.

Clint lay on the lounger. The last rays of the sun were warming his skin through the blankets he had on and the hat Tony had given him at the last baseball game the man had gone to shaded his eyes from the light. 

His brow furrowed as his mind started to race. Images flooded his mind. 

He was dreaming again. 

Dreaming about Loki. 

He knew why. The God had come to visit him on several occasions, and though he wasn't prone to fixation he seemed to have one for the raven haired male. 

He sighed and slowly blinked his eyes open. Glad none of the others had come to see where he'd wandered off to.

"You don't seem to be sleeping too well," a familiar masculine voice said softly. 

"Bruce?" Clint asked, mind still slightly fogged with sleep. He looked over to see the scientist watching him with calculating eyes. 

"I was sent to come get you for team movie night. Why are you all nested outside? It's too cold for that," Bruce replied by way of explanation. He watched the blonde for a few moments. "It almost seems like you're waiting for someone."

"I am. And I'm not. Can we just leave it at that?" Clint asked as he unwrapped himself and moved to stand. He yawned hugely as he did so, and several of his joints popped as he stretched. 

"You could. But what are you going to tell the other?" Bruce countered.

"It's nothing."

"Loki. It's gotta be Loki," Bruce concluded as he watched the expressions flit across the assassin's face. 

"Don't tell the others, please."

"Why would I tell them? And why are you outside waiting for him? I thought you hated him," the older man looked confused but genuinely interested. 

"Because, it wasn't initially a big plan to take over the Earth. He didn't want any of that. But to save his life he had to make a deal with the Chitauri. I know, because when he was in my head... when he was looking for answers. I saw into his mind too. He wanted to fail. Maybe not the way he did, but he didn't want any of what happened," Clint sighed as he leaned over the railing and looked out over the skyline. 

"That's... didn't Thor say something about that when he visited last time?"

"I think so. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention. I was too tired from my last mission when he came to visit,' the archer replied. 

"Well, just between the two of us, I think you're right. I had my suspicions when he came after me. It was like he wanted to bring us together. What better way than to attack us all together? And having a way for you to get stuck with us? And Selvig's little 'back door' was almost too convenient. I know you all had some of your minds, but that shouldn't have managed to make it through. Should it?"

"Not really," Clint agreed. "I know Loki liked to make it more of a free will under supervision... but he gave me a Selvig way too much room to move. Though I really don't like that man. He's ... he doesn't understand what it means to be a soldier. To be an assassin since you where old enough to hold a bow and drive a car. But that's a discussion for another day. You doin' okay?"

Bruce laughed at the change in subject. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you told me when you turn into the Other Guy that it takes a lot out of you. And you don't always have a lot of control over what he does. It kinda... overwhelms you. I know how that feels. After the whole scepter thing. I have an even better understanding of it."

"Yeah. It used to. But since the attack on New York... Since all that happened I seem to b e more in tune with the other Guy. I still feel overwhelmed but it's not so bad. It's like we have the same goals a lot of the time now. I still feel so angry. And I'm still exposed but it's better now. What about you?"

"I'm doin' pretty good, doc. Just gotta try and keep my head on straight and figure out it is I want from this... thing with Loki."

"What thing?" Bruce asked as he other man turned to face him.

"He can project himself. And ... he's been coming to visit me," Clint replied. He didn't really see the point in trying to hide it at this point. Bruce wouldn't tell anyone unless he really had to. And Loki was just talking with him. What was the harm in that? His team could stop him again if they had to. Though he seriously doubted it would come to that any time soon.

"Really? Thats fascinating!"

"It is, Doctor Banner," Loki's voice drifted from the railing. He was seated on the metal as he had been the first time his presence pulled Clint from his bead. "And you are looking well."

"Oh my God! Loki?" Bruce asked even as he stared at the projection. "I can see through you."

"Yes, that happens when you're only seeing a projection of me," Loki replied with a laugh. He looked over at Clint and smiled softly. "And it is good to see you as well, my Hawk."

"Good to see you too, Loki. How are things going with therapy?" the archer asked as though this kind of conversation was commonplace. Which it had been becoming. 

"Good. Perhaps I can even come to visit soon. Father and Thor have been talking about having the Avengers come to visit Asgard. I believe you have a holiday coming up and it is traditional to visit friends and family during such a time."

"This is amazing!" Bruce breathed as he stepped closer to the projection and reached out to touch it. He seemed pleased that his hand passed right through the projections' shoulder. "How are you doing this?"

Loki looked down amused. "I am using my sedir, and a spell to project myself through the branches of Yggdrasil and my connection to Hawkeye. He gives me an anchor. There are others I could use if I so choose to. But he is the strongest connection. Perhaps because we enjoy each others company. Or perhaps it is Fate. She is a fickle mistress. Isn't she, my Hawk?" Loki laughed again and hopped down off the railing, passing through Bruce briefly before leaning against the balcony door.

Bruce watched Loki's projection with fascination clearly written on his face. "That's cool."

A smile broke over Loki's face. "Thank you."

"Welcome, but I do need to steal Clint here. Is it hard to project yourself?" Bruce asked, still watching Loki and noticing the little things he could see through him. 

Loki tlited his head to the side for a moment before nodding. "A little. But it is good practice. And he needs to get out more. I will visit you again, my Hawk. And perhaps you too, Doctor Banner. You seem accepting of me. Man and the beast. Isn't their a children's movie about that?"

Bruce looked a little taken aback at the comment. "Um, there are several. And I guess I'm just the kind of guy to live and let live. I know what it's like to not be in control of yourself."

Loki nodded sagely. "A terrible feeling. Though I'm glad my ... prodding did good, not ill."

Clint watched the two with a half smile on his face. 

"And what are you smiling about?" Loki asked as he turned to the archer. 

"If I can get everyone up here at some point maybe we can get the others on-board a little sooner. I know Thor mentioned wanting us to visit when he was here last, but Steve seemed hesitant. And I don't know if Tony really cares. But that's Tony for you," Clint shrugged and looked out at the nearly dark sky. "You know, doc. We should get going before they come looking for us."

"True. It was ... good to be able to talk with you while you're ..." Bruce paused, at a loss for words. 

"Sane? I know. Hawkeye has said much of the same. And it is good to be in my right mind again. I will visit again soon," Loki waved and faded in a swirl of green. 

"Shall we, doc?" Clint asked. 

"Sure," Bruce replied as they walked back inside for team night.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"So, when were you planning on telling me that Loki likes to visit my tower in an incorporeal manner?" Tony asked as he barged onto Clint's balcony with two drinks in hand. He sipped from one and offered the other to the archer.

"I wasn't?" Clint replied as he took the offered drink. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned against the railing. It was warmer than it had been in a while but still cold. "Really?"

"I was thinking about how to approach it. If I just said 'I'm seeing Loki on the balcony and he's kinda see through' you all would have had me on a psych eval and in a padded room so hard and so fast my head would be spinning," Clint explained in a rush. 

Tony nodded sagely and took another sip. "I understand. And since he's Loki you never really know when he's going to show up."

"There's that too..." Clint trailed off.

"And?" Tony nudged.

"And it's hard for him. His magic is locked down in case he has a relapse. Remember what Thor said about him having been brainwashed by the Chitauri? Well, I knew about it. But it took a while for my brain to process everything that happened to me then." He sighed and took a drink, uncertain of where to go with the conversation.

"So you have a thing for him, right?" Tony asked.

Clint felt his cheeks heat slightly. 

"I see. Well, at least he's not a crazy super villain any more. Right?"

"Too true, Stark," Loki's voice purred from behind the playboy. He smirked as Tony flailed away from the railing  but managed to keep from spilling his drink. 

"Loki!" Tony sputtered.

"That would be my name, would it not?" Loki asked from his perch as he looked at Clint. He noted the way the archer was trying to hold in his laughter. 

"What...? Why? How?" 

"I enjoy Clint's company. My Hawk fascinates and stimulates me," Loki replied. "And the balcony is because this is where Clint likes to come to think and there is no building in the way. It's easier than trying to appear inside of a room when my sedir is not at it strongest."

"Really?" Tony asked as he passed a hand through the projection of Loki and then looked back at his own hand. "That's cool."

Loki looked mildly uncomfortable. "I can feel that."

"Tony!" Clint snapped at the same time. 

"You can?" Tony asked as he pulled his hand in close to himself. "How? You're not actually here."

"I may not be there physically but all of my projections have some substance. That makes them seem more solid. And when you pass your hand through it I can feel it. Distantly, but all the same. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from such actions in the future."

Tony nodded, slightly dumbfounded. "Sorry. But you kinda earned it for throwing me through my own window."

Loki laughed, the sound was joyful and clear. "True. Perhaps I shall allow you to throw me out of a window at some point. Though I warn you, I don't fly."

"Nah, defenestration isn't usually my thing. I just like to blast things. But I might have you drink with me. I hear you like a good joke."

"Or two," Clint added. "And so do I."

Tony looked at the agent. "Really?"

"Who do you think got the dye in Steve's shampoo? And managed to reset his clock to play 'Highway to Hell'?" Clint replied with a smirk. 

"That was amusing indeed," Loki commented. 

"And how would you know that?" Tony asked, genuinely curious even as he offered up his hand for a high-five from Clint. His five was returned.

"I told him. He visits about once a week or every other week. Depends on how drained he feels. And he can see into my head if I let him," Clint replied with a shrug. "Kinda like sending a video file. He really only sees what I tell him he can."

"Very accurate," Loki replied. "And only because I share a deep bond with Hawkeye."

"A deep bond? Because you two are dating?" Tony scoffed as he took another drink. He paused as he noticed the serious expressions before him. "I was kidding. But if you are that's cool too! I really don't care. Just... warn me if I'm gonna walk in on it. Okay? Though I guess you can't do anything until Loki's cleared to come here, right?"

"Actually, father wanted me to convey a message. You are all invited to visit Asguard," Loki replied with a cordial head tilt.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Tony asked. 

"When Thor next visits," Loki replied simply. "He will have the Tesseract with him and will bring you all with him. If you choose to accompany him."

Clint nodded in agreement. "I'm game. We all need a break," he added after a few moments. "Wouldn't you like to see the fabled city?"

Tony looked thoughtful for a few moments and took another sip of his drink. "Sounds like an idea," Tony replied with a shrug. "Should be fun. I like to travel and see knew places. I'll bring a couple of suits. One for dinner, and one for action..." he looked thoughtful.

Clint shook his head at the other man. "You're almost unbelievable."

"Almost?" Tony asked as he turned to the archer.

"Well, I've known you just long enough to believe you're really like this, but yeah. Almost," he replied with a laugh. He turned back to Loki. "We'll let the others know. When is Thor coming?" 

Loki watched the two, green eyes sparkling. "Four days. I can check with you tomorrow if you'd like."

"That'll fine," Tony replied. "Same place? Same time?"

"That would be just fine. Now if you do not mind. I would like to spend some time alone with Clinton," Loki replied with an air of superiority. He waved a dismissive hand at the billionaire even as a smile threatened to break out over his face. 

Tony rolled his eyes and walked off muttering something unintelligible. before he was gone. 

"So, now we're alone," Clint said after a few minutes of nearly awkward silence. 

"That we are, my Hawk," Loki replied as he turned back to the archer and smiled. "And I had hoped to have some alone time with you. Before my strength runs out."

"Well, I don't want you hurtin' yourself because of me," Clint replied with a shake of his head. "You can rest if you want. It was good enough getting to see you."

Loki smiled patiently. "It will not hurt me to spend a few moments with you. Enjoying your company. Though it will be brief."

"Yeah. But four days until Thor gets here and then we can see each other face-to-face," Clint replied with a grin. 

"Yes. I look forward to it. But until then I will have to save my strength. And I wish for you to pack for an extended stay. If you wish."

"I'd like that."

"Good."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

"Has anyone seen Loki around?" Clint asked as he looked around the room again. Dinner had just ended and the food had been good, but the archer had noticed a suspicious lack of a green clad God of Mischeif.

"He often misses meals," Frigga replied softly as she looked down, face mournful for her adpotive son. "I think he feels he should no longer be welcome, but that is not the case."

Thor laughed away her fears. "Mother! Do you not know? He often loses himself in his studies and magic. I am certain he is merely in his rooms alseep because he spent all night with his nose in some ancient book again. It happened several times while you and father were away. And far more than that when we were children."

Frigga looked up and saw the sincerity in Thor's face and heard it in his voice before giving a small smile to her eldest son. "Thank you. I think I shall retire for the night, wish him well if you see him?"

"We will!" Tony promised as he held his glass up to her. "And thanks for the chow. It's great!" He gave her the patented Stark smile and a wink. 

Frigga shook her head at the playboy's antics but merely rolled her eyes as she moved to leave. 

"Am I terribly late?" Loki asked as he rushed into the Hall. He looked a little frazzled and out of breath but fairly well rested. "I apologize for my lateness. It would seem I fell asleep during my studies and did not hear the summons for dinner."

Frigga's face lit with a beautiful smile as she greeted her youngest son with a hug. She pulled back and held his face between her hands for a few moments before kissing him on the cheek. "It is good to have you here for a meal once in a while," she chided in the gentle way only a mother can. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You need to eat more, you're going to waste away working yourself like this."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he eats," Tony offered with an almost evil grin on his face. He was looking forward to getting to mess witth the got of Mischief for a bit. Especially after being thrown out of his own tower. Literally.

Loki rolled his eyes at the grinning man and sat down next to Clint. "How do you manage to handle him?"

"I leave that to Bruce and Steve. They keep him in line. Most of the time. Pepper and Tasha do the rest. I try to stay away from him when he gets into one of his... moods." Clint replied with a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Cupid," Tony prodded as he launched a roll at the dark blonde haired archer.

Clint caught the roll without looking. "Don't make me sick Pepper on you," he wanred as he set the roll down and cut it. "You really should eat something," he added conversationally to Loki as he added some meat to the roll while hunting down cheese.

"I'm not overly hungry, but I shall endevor to eat something," Loki replied as he noted the way his mother was watching him. He truly loved the woman and didn't want to see her any more upset than she already was at his actions. 

Clint winked at Frigga. "I can think of ways to make him eat. Don't worry."

Loki gave the archer a worried look even as he tried to give his mother a reassuring smile of his own. "I am certain of that." 

Clint smirked and offered a roll with some greens and a little bit of meat. "Come on, Loki. Eat. Don't make me feed you like a momma bird."

Loki gave his human a withering look but dutifully took the offered sandwhich. "I will. If you promise to refrain from 'feeding me like a momma bird.'"

"You sure? I might even manage to make it fun for you," Clint replied with a mildly evil chuckle. "But if you eat on your own it might make life a little easier for me."

Loki glared as he took a bite. "I will eat on my own. Thank you, Clinton," he said coldly, but the smile that broke over his face and ruined it.

Clint noted the expression but pretended that he didn't see it. "If you're sure," he replied demurely as he hung his head before bursting out with laughter as his eyes met Loki's over the table.

Frigga looked up at the laughter and she smiled. Happy to see her son in such a good mood after the way he'd been behaving since he'd returned. He'd seemed distant and tired all the time. But luckily the connection with the Chitauri was nearly destroyed and then their family would only have to worry about them in battle. And that was something they were well equipped to deal with.

"Look, your mom's smiling," Clint pointed out, voice low and hushed so it didn't carry farther than the green eyed man's ears.

"She only wants to see her children happy. It is not too much to ask, but it was too much to ask her to keep the secrets that ... father had her keeping. And I'm afraid I didn't respond well to the discovery of my parentage..."

"Flew off the handle?"

"More like I blew it off, and then shouted unkind things at it until it melted..."

"Ouch. But I can understand. My old man..." Clint paused and shook himself. "But that's not something for happy table conversation. Maybe later... probably never though. I don't really like talking about people that aren't important to me any more."

Loki understood the feeling from the other man. "I've seen into your mind, my Hawk," he murmured softly as he looked over the blond before him. "I have seen that which no other has seen of your past. And I understand you far better than anyone ever will. I think."

"And you'd be right. I've never shared that with anybody," Clint replied as he thought back to the time of the Tesseract and the control neither of them had over their actions. But he'd chosen to share the memory with Loki after he'd seen the God slip up with his own mind. It had seemed only fair and the fact that it had happened seemed to have brought them closer together. He sighed as he watched the dark haired male. "I don't intend to share that with anyone ever again. I've never even told Tasha or Coulson. Pretty sure that Phil knows... but I never willingly shared with him."

"But you willingly shared ... with me," Loki replied with a mildly confused expression. "Am I special then?"

"In more ways than you can imagine," Clint replied with a lecherous grin. "Or maybe in a a few that you can."

Loki couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"I want to see the stars from here," Clint said suddenly. "I've seen them from all over my world, but I've never seen them from yours."

"I would be glad to show you such a sight." He stood and held a hand out to the archer. A hand that was readily taken and followed.

TBC . . .


End file.
